Once You Had Dreams
by The Lady Arianrod
Summary: Hatori/Kana one-shot. Hatori and Kana once had a dream. Spring is stolen from the Dragon and the dream ends.... Songfic. Angst.


Once You Had Dreams by The Lady Arianrod

a/n: First Fruits Basket fic. This one will center around Hatori and Kana.... how sad! Anyway, read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: TV Tokyo and NAS owns Fruits Basket. Enya owns the song called "Once You Had Gold".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~

//_Once you had gold, _

_Once you had silver//_

  


Sohma Hatori was swept away into a dream world after Honda Tohru had made contact with him. He felt the incessant tug of the past, of the splendor of the times that once were.....

  


He saw Kana. 

  


She now lived with him behind glass. Kana watched the sunrise and sunset with Hatori, and yet he never held her. He kept a photo of Kana on a small shell that was hidden away from sight and the eyes of the innocent and the unknowing.

  


Hatori recalled the moment that the puppet-master Fate had directed Kana into his doctor's office to become his assistant. She came with the snow and left with spring. From the instant that the auburn-haired woman looked out of that window into the wintry whiteness, Hatori was blinded by a love that could never be. 

  


_//Then came the rains_

_out of the blue._

_Ever and always, _

_Always and ever, _

_Time gave both darkness and dreams to you.//_

  


The two of them often spent evenings together, sharing hot cocoa or stealing a furtive glance. Every motion that Hatori or Kana made was a stitch in the tapestry of a beautiful, blooming relationship. 

  


Their faces were pointed towards the sun, always hopeful, as they danced in those golden fields of dreams. Hatori should have known from the start that no relationship would have worked out, but he had left his doubts in the shadows of the past. 

  


And then she found out. 

  


However, Kana was blind as well, even to the shocking secret of the Sohma family. 

  


"I'm glad I got to have met you, Hatori."

  


"And I'm even happier to have fallen in love with you"

  


Salty tears stung the cheeks of the silent Dragon as Springtime gently held him in her light.

  


_//Now you can see_

_Spring becomes autumn, _

_leaves become gold_

_falling from view.//_

  


However, a vile shadow of Hades would steal the Goddess of Springtime from the Dragon. 

  


Hatori brought Kana to Akito, over-lord of the Sohma family. The sullen, frail boy sat in his silent perch for a moment, and then he struck Hatori with a vase. Crimson droplets of blood painted the wooden floor, and Hatori held his eye in silent pain. 

  


Kana, the woman who the Dragon wished to marry, sat in shock as Akito hurled flaming words of bitterness at her unprotected heart. 

  


"It is your fault that he is injured. You should have never found out the Sohma family secret! You do not belong here! You are worthless to us!"

  


His shrieks were daggers as they tore apart Kana's heart. The puppet-master of Fate grinned a twisted smile as she sliced the puppet strings and let Kana fall to reality. 

  


I should have never come here... never fallen in love with you, Hatori, Kana thought. 

  


The dream is over, Hatori told himself. 

  


_//Ever and always, _

_Always and ever. _

_No-one can promise a dream come true, _

_Time gave both darkness and dreams to you.//_

  


Hatori took his partner from the dream-world back into a shadowy room of his mansion. They sat, kneeling and facing each other silently. 

  


In the soft blue haze, the rhythm of the snow quietly played out a requiem of love. Fate was the conductor of this silent, final waltz as Hatori looked at Kana. 

  


She was still, and grief-stricken. 

  


Hatori himself closed his eyes for a moment as he put his hand over Kana's face, preparing to erase her memory. It was time that she continued on with her life. She had to wake up from the dream.

  


There was so much that could have been, so many joys that flourished in the valley of springtime. Winter had melted for a while, but too much melting causes a flood. 

  


"Thank you, Kana. Everything is all right now. You don't have to be troubled about me any longer," came Hatori's voice softly against the tapestry of snow. 

  


_Perhaps she will truly find a dream of her own, a waltz that will not end_, Hatori thought. _Maybe she will find love_. 

  


Kana tried to apologize for all that had happened. She assumed that Fate was not the puppet-master but that she had ended this dream and fractured this fragile orb. 

  


Hatori allowed Kana to lose her memory.

  


  


_//What is the dark; _

_shadows around you, _

_why not take heart_

_in the new day?//_

  


How blankly she would talk to Hatori, regarding him as barely more than someone from her foggy past. He was just a familiar face. Internally, Hatori was a reservoir of frozen tears.

  


Each tear preserved a memory.

  


The dream still lit up Hatori's heart as he reflected every once in a while, as he watched the sun go up and glint on Kana's picture in his library. 

  


Even so, it was over. He would never lose those moments, even though Kana would lose them.

  


  


_//Ever and always, _

_Always and ever._

_No-one can promise a dream for you, _

_Time gave both darkness and dreams to you.//_

  


Time and Fate, those were the two partners in crime that ruined Hatori's dream. He should have never met Kana or caught a glimpse of her as she went throughout her life. 

  


Hatori looked outside and saw the last leaf of autumn struggling to stay on the tree branch. It danced in the wind for a moment, but then was carried away by the invisible gust. 

  


At the same moment, in downtown Tokyo, a brown-haired young woman looked into the air. She saw a leaf floating by out of the corner of her eye, but she did not turn to look at it and kept on walking.

  


  


  


  


The end. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~

  


end notes: I love Fruits basket, and their story always made me so sad! Anyway, i hope that I conveyed this story in a good way. Review if it was good, bad, adequate, etc. 

  


  


Farewell!

  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
